Torn between worlds
by crazychick95
Summary: check it out.


So my life wasn't perfect but then again it wasn't bad either. I always moved houses almost every 8 months and was never in a school for more than 7 of those months. For 13 years of my life I lived with my Nanna it was nice and homey. I was good company for her to have around and at times she couldn't help me with school work and she knew that she wasn't the brightest but hey she's gotta have more than 3 quarters of a brain to have started a successful law firm business that's been up and running for the period of almost fifty decades. I was happy being there I had the bestest and awesomest friends I could ever dream of having. My life with my Nanna was pure happiness not that we didn't occasionally argue about things but otherwise great. Until I turned 14 and my parents came back from L.A where they had been on business, signing contracts, directing movies, defending the innocent and what not, believe me I was proud to have such successfully equip parents but not when it meant I had to move from my Nanna to a different suburb. At first it was okay and my besties called me every day. Then after not even 6 months into it we up and move again to another state. And it kept going on and on for about 4 years my parents knew that changing schools would affect my education but I was fast learner and kept my grades up for each school I went to. Moving from house to house would mean choosing another room to sleep in; moving suburb would mean choosing another school I did that a lot! Then it became the states from QLD to NSW. I thought it couldn't get any worse than that but apparently it could and it would.

"We're what!" I asked in a loud voice as I stood in the kitchen making toast. My parents were dressed in their business and well educated clothes as they stood around the kitchen poking things into their touch phones and black berry's.  
"I'm sorry sweet pea that it's short notice and all but the firm is moving me to a higher job in L.A and your father has been offered to direct a few movies here and there" my mom explained to me.  
I couldn't believe it they were making me move across the world. No wait it was my parents I could believe it.  
"You're kidding me right?" I joked hoping they were joking  
"I'm sorry sweaty we're not" my dad said fixing his tie and grabbing his brief case "The tickets have been paid for so has the house. The movers have been called and will be here with in a few days so get a head start darling"  
"Oh no" I said under my breath  
"I'm sorry again Ella Bella" he apologized kissing me on the fore head and smiling. They both left the house and I stood there gob smacked at the current situation I was moving again no big shock there but half way across the world now that blew my top right off. I raced up stairs and grabbed my Galaxy S11 there was only person out of the two i could ever talk to at this time. "Chels!" I texted in big bold letters "Samuel!"

I waited 3 seconds and my message ringtone went off. Bazinga! Bazinga!

Chelsea: "Wats rong?"

Samuel: "R u ok do I need 2 call rambo?"

Me: "Workoholics r making me move again... Dis time across da world"

Bazinga! Bazinga!

Chelsea: "Be dere nowza! Holds ya heels!"

Samuel: "Imma b at yo home rite now homie u wait 4 me!"

Me: "Thnx guys :)"

Chelsea and Samuel were like my bestest friends that I've actually kept a hold on since i started year g9 at Westford High, they were the ones i spoke to when things like this happen they were never too far away to be my side. I sat on the porch and I waited for a about 15 minutes, and Samuel pulled up in his yellow two door sports car he got out the driver's side and Chelsea the passenger side.

They ran towards me at full speed.  
"Awwww my bestest friend is leaving" Chelsea cried out hugging me tightly "Imma have to start some shizz right now!"  
"Yeah I'm gonna have to staple you to me and Chelsea and then stick us all to your house so you can never leave!" Samuel said hugging me over Chelsea  
"Haha thanks it means a lot you would do that I don't wanna move" I answered as they slowly let go  
"Then tell your parents you wanna stay?" Chelsea said  
"Good idea, I already know the answer they think I'll have a better life if I move somewhere more educational" I mocked changing my voice  
They laughed a little "What can be more educational than a girl staying in school finishing her education with her favourite ass friends in Kingscliff" Samuel noted he stood there and thought "On second thought not a good idea"  
"Yeah" Chelsea and I agreed  
"Well no good siting here pouting it's a Saturday morning nice and bright birds are chirping, let's go the water park and have fun for old times' sake" he suggested  
"Let's do it" I said with a smile.  
So those last three days I had with my bestest friends in the entire world went so fast I didn't want it to end. On the day I left Samuel gave me a photo scrap book of all three of us and the things we'd ever done since we met. It made me cry a little but I knew I had to be strong. Chelsea gave me a little jewellery box with a friendship bracelet in it she and Samuel wore one just like it and said  
"No matter where we are and what we're doing we're gone be together forever mentally and physically"  
I gave them friendship necklaces BEST FRIENDS FOREVER.

The flight seemed to go forever but in the time that it did I thought about my new home and life in a new country. When the plane landed paparazzi were everywhere snapping picks of my father and mother as we walked out of the airport to the limo waiting for us outside the airport.  
It took us to a hotel Called the Palmwoods. It stated it as one of the best hotels in LA and recommended by the elite of singers and actors.  
"Hello my names Mr Bitters and I'm the hotel manager of the Palmwoods and you must be Mr and Mrs Winston correct?" this big round man said standing in front of us wearing square eyed glasses tan long pants and a blue shirt with a black suit top.  
"Yes that's right" my father answered  
"Right this way" he said walking towards a service desk and typing things in then slamming down on the enter key and pulling out a key from under the desk and saying "Here is your room key for room 2K, and please of there are any problems at all don't hesitate to tell me now have a" he said ending his sentence but was distracted by four young teenage boys holding hockey sticks. Racing out from behind the desk and roaring at them.  
"Well then let's go unpack" my mom said smiling. We made our way to the elevator and on the walk. I turned my head to face he guys Mr Bitters was vocally murdering. There were two ones one with green eyes and short flicked across blond hair the other brown eyes and brown longer hair that hung down above his ear and across his fore head, the two shorter ones one had short black spiked up hair with dark eyes and the other had short black hair and wore a helmet.  
"How many times have I told you no inside hockey at the palm woods?" I heard him yell.  
As we stood in the elevator and waited for the doors to close I saw in the corner of my eye all four of them climb over each other yelling things trying to get to the elevator.

3rd person

"Yeah great no problem" Kendal agreed not caring about what Mr Bitters said  
"I think we all agree that no more indoor hockey will be played so we're just gonna go up to our room." Logan said as the guys smiled and began walking off.  
"Oh NO you guys don't" Mr Bitters denied running in front of them and holding out his finger. Pointing at the guys  
"Come on bitters we're just gonna go up to our apartment not bomb a school bus" Kendal lied faking his real actions  
"I know exactly what you boys are up to, Daniela Winston and her parents are off limits to all four of you. If you boys don't comply with this rule I will take your pool privileges away for the rest of your life!" he threatened  
"You can't do that!" exclaimed James "Where else am I gonna get my daily sun tan"  
"I can and I will I'm the manager and I'll do it" he answered with a grim smile  
The guys slumped in their spots out ranked by Bitters once again on his pool threats.  
"Fine alright we'll stay away from her" Kendal said in defeat walking to the elevator. They followed each other in a line to the elevator and walked in.  
"We have so totally gotta get to this girl" Carlos said as the doors closed  
"Yeah but you heard Bitters he'll suspend my pool time, that means no tan and no tan means no gorgeous James" James exclaimed.  
"I think for the sake of the team we better let this one go" Logan suggested  
"Good idea there's too much on the line including an only being the pleasures of the palm woods pool" Kendal agreed. "So deal, nobody talks to or even goes near the new girl"  
"AGREED" they all yelled in unison

My point of view

It was a two bedroom well-furnished expensive hotel room. There was a 44inch plasma on the wall with cable TV leather couches wow looked exactly like home. "I'm out" I called out walking into the room on the left and dumping my bag on the floor in the corner and jumping onto the bed it was extremely comfortable.  
"Oh yeah sweaty the rest of our luggage will be brought up in a bit, your father and I have to go out for a bit" my mom said standing at the door. I let out a loud uh huh! And fell asleep right then and there. The flight was 17 hours and the chairs all though in a private jet were really uncomfortable. About an hour and a half later I woke up to the sound of incessant knocking on the front door. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, "Don't spaz out" I called unlocking the door and opening it. A man in a hotel suit stood with a trolley full of my family's suitcases. +  
"Your luggage mam" he greeted in a low tone. Pushing the trolley into my apartment,  
"Uh thanks?" I answered watching him walk back out and say  
"I'll be back in an hour or so to collect the trolley, have a palm woods day" the door shut behind Him as soon as he left.  
Well the people of LA are such cheery folks especially the staff of the so called countries best hotel. I heard that it had a great pool though so I got into my purple two piece bathing suit and put one of my dad's old shirts over it, packed a bag throwing in my phone, iPod, earphones, sunscreen and towel. With all of those things I locked the door and walked down to the pool. I sat on a beach chair opposite the pool and decided to chill for a bit maybe even ring Chelsea and Samuel and tell them how the trip was. Taking my shirt off, I laid down and out sunnies on and listened to my iPod; cranking up the volume to if looks could kill by Timomatic. I was happy for the time I sat there listening to music fiddling with my necklace with the word forever hanging from it. I turned my music off and put it into my bag, my ringtone went off and I noticed I had a video call from Samuel J and Chelsea M.  
"HEY! They yelled as soon as I accepted the call, "What's up LA?"  
"Hey guys, pretty much nothing" I answered smiling back at them.  
"How was the flight?" Chelsea asked pulling random faces  
"Haha it was good, can't complain the hotel is pretty sweet though" I replied standing up facing my back to the pool.  
The next thing I know is Chelsea pulling a piece of paper over the screen it was more like a miniature poster of a boy band named Big Time Rush,  
"Hey I've seen them" I laughed "I think they live in the palm woods, pretty stupid guys"  
"Stupid! Stupid! More like hot, talented, amazing and awesome Guys!" she shrieked smiling at me; Samuel pulled the poster out of the camera and said  
"If you haven't noticed Chelsea has a new obsession"

I laughed and in that instance 4 guys in a row ran past me one of them bumping causing me to fall backwards into the water. My iPod fell out of my hands onto the concrete. I stayed at the bottom of the pool with my legs crossed and arms folded letting my air bubbles float up to the surface. After the water had become calmer I could see the same 4 guys crouched over the edge the tall, blond and green eyed one had his hand out to me. I stood up, teeth clenched and arms crossed.  
"I am so sorry" he said as I took his hand and he pulled up and out of the pool. "We are mega sorry"  
"Yeah that's great" I answered smiling not having a care in the world. Wrapping the towel around my waist and grabbed my bag, picked up my iPod and Chelsea and Samuel had ended the call. "Boys!" bitters yelled running towards us "I told you to keep your distance from Daniela, now your pool privileges have been revoked"  
"Oh come on bitters, it was an accident" Carlos argued  
"Yeah it was an accident" I agreed smiling at bitters  
"I'm sorry Ms but I already them about what would happen and they did I anyway no more pool time for big time rush" he said rudely  
"Okay you know what Butters" I said clearing my throat and purposely calling him butters instead of bitters "I've had a long flight and my head is killing me right now, and threatening your residents in front of others is not helping. In the fine print of any private Hotel such as the great Palm woods gives the residents rights and privileges to go where ever they want in that hotel, unless you love your job get off that high horse and be the manager not the owner"

Bitters began shaking and looking at me scared, considering I had no idea what the hell I was saying, "On second thought the pool is all yours, enjoy guys" he raced off back inside slamming his office door.

"Laters" I ended walking away from them back up to my apartment. I went up and changed my out fit to something more comfortable, a pair of skinny jeans purple block styled heels, and a white singlet with a loose mid drift purple one that hung off my left shoulder. I put my phone in my pocket along with my iPod, locked up and took my purse with me.

"I hate it here jelly man" I confessed sitting on the lounge chair behind Gustavo as he sat playing around with his sound board. I was in this building named roque records which he owned, he swung is chair around to face me and said

"Have you told your parents that?"

"Uhh duh I tell the time and it's so freaking annoying they don't listen to me ever" I said slouching down "We move all the time Becuase they think Ulric is following us"

"Well then why don't you go into the booth and unwind by singing, isn't that what you like doing most of the time?" he said almost reading my mind, I snapped up and appeared in the booth, jelly man turned the tune up and I began singing the lyrics to Nothing's real but love

"standing in line wondering why it don't move, trying to get ahead, watching people break the rules, maybe the man in charge doesn't like my face, but not everyone in this world is good. Nothing's reall but love nothing's real but love no house. no car. no job can beat love" I sang through to verse three but was soon distracted by two male figures making their way through to Gustavo at the sound board wearing issued navy cargo pants with a black shirt stating their surnames, one was about 6ft 2 with short black hair and hazel eyes and the other had short blond hair blue eyes and was about 6ft 5, they both carried duffle bags and walked with straight postures.

I took the earphones off and came racing out "Hoppie" I announced as the tall blond haired one turned around to me with a big smile I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, the duffle bag dropped out of his hand quickly and his arms wrapped around me tightly.

"Ellie bear" he said happy hugging me tighter, I buried my face in his shoulder and just let the smell of his deodarent sink in, he wore the same one lynx playboy weird,

"it's good to see you Jack" I greeted jumping off and pulling out of the hug, we stood eyeing each other for a few seconds smiling until His brother Alex said

"Hello I'm not exactly dead here you know"

"Xandie" I greeted running my hand through his hair messing it up a little, we bear hugged each other until I had to pull ways way for a breath. "I hate it when you call me that" he argued laughing

"Too bad so sad," I answered cheekily "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Ahh well, Delmon and Samantha don't know we're here," Jack explained

"That's Becuase delmon would kick your ass if he found out you were hanging around his daughter again" Alex chimed in

"Yeah shut up" jack said hitting his brother on the back of his head, "Um and we docked into port here this morning found your scent all over the town and it lead us to Gustavo, we're on leave for a few months now which means you have all of me to your self"

I laughed a little and said "Ohh okay do I now"

"Again not dead here!" Alex scoffed

"I think there's a lot of things we could all do together" I answered "What about the beach? I hear it's great in LA"

"What do you know you've never been here since 1806 the beach hadn't even been declared a beach" alex mocked

"Uh yeah so which reminds me which one of you am I like madly into?" I said killing his buzz "But don't worry your right up there too just a couple decimals after Stone"

"Yeah very funny" he said "Just Becuase your a few centuries older doesn mean you have to be so mean

"Come on lighten up, use some magic and get over it" stone and I laughed a little "But seriously you and your brother are equally as awesome trust me" I whispered


End file.
